1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting tooth for a trench wall cutter having a tongue-shaped tooth base for reception in a cutting wheel, whereby the tongue-shaped tooth base has a circumferentially surrounding holding groove, and at least one cutter which is arranged at the head-side of the tooth base. Such a cutting tooth is designed with a tongue-shaped tooth base for reception in a cutting wheel, whereby the tongue-shaped tooth base has a circumferentially surrounding holding groove, and with at least one cutter which is arranged at the head-side of the tooth base.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97 and 1.98
Cutting teeth of such type are known for example from EP 1 780 375 A1 as well as from EP 0 916 771 A2.
The known cutting teeth are inserted with their tooth bases into cutting tooth holders that are provided circumferentially on the cutting wheel. In order to secure the respective cutting tooth in the cutting tooth holder in a direction lying transversely to the cutting direction, a surrounding holding groove is provided circumferentially on the tooth base, into which a corresponding profile on the cutting tooth holder engages. For the removal of soil material the cutting teeth have cutters that are arranged at the head-end of the tooth base.
DE 1 749 015 U, DE 39 20 011 C3, DE 195 47 170 C2, GB 714,251, GB 2 053 315 A, U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,904, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,106, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,449 and EP 1 452 686 A1 describe tooth arrangements for cutting wheels, in which case the cutting wheels are provided for alternating directions of rotation. The tooth arrangements have movable elements, whose position relative to the cutting wheel is changed upon alternation of the direction of rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,964 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,933 describe chisel inserts for working the soil that can be mounted in different positions.